Maybe I should Hate you
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: After an intimate encounter with Blair, Dan's world is never the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I really like Dan/Blair pairing so I decided to devote this oneshot entirely to them hope you guys enjoy.

Maybe I should Hate you

Dan's world shattered. All there was for him was Blair. Blair's chocolate curls clutched tightly within his white knuckled fists, her petite lips shinning like a cherry wrapped around him, her eyes right before he came, dark with desire and power. Before he could put himself together her mouth was gone and so were her curls, she was standing beside him fixing herself in the mirror, looking as if she hadn't just gave him the best orgasm of his life.

"Wow Blair…"

"Don't Humphrey." She didn't even look at him. Quickly he attempted to at least make himself somewhat presentable.

"But…"

"Look this was just some fun okay. It could have been anyone." He wanted to tell her it didn't matter because it wasn't anyone it was him. Finally she dubbed herself perfect and looked at him.

"Don't forget to zip." She tapped his hip with a smirk and left him.

He spots her standing across the room with a tall blonde. _Nate Archibald 2.0_ he thinks snidely. He's sure that Blair is doing this to him on purpose. Avoiding eye contact, giving the pretty boy all her attention. He hates her. Hate himself. Because it's been three weeks and despite all his effort her eyes and cherry red lips haunt him.

Tonight was going to be the night where he confronted her. Made her see that he was more than just a one time thing. It was an upper east side event his step-mother was throwing, so she was sure to be there. He had a plan, or at least something that resembled one. But that came crashing down the moment she entered with what he was sure was Nate's long lost twin brother.

He's ready to call it a night and head off back to the Brooklyn loft where he can drown his sorrows in cheap beer when suddenly he's being pushed into a dark room.

"Humphrey, you could rule an empire if you didn't have the urge to be in Brooklyn every five seconds." She smirks and before he can retort or even open his mouth, her lips are on his. She is an aggressive kisser, and despite the fact that this is the first kiss there's no softness about it. His hand wraps around her waist pulling her as close as possible while the other reaches for her hair. Finally he clutches her curls and holds them like a prize.

As quick as it happened, it's over. She's pushing him away leaving him dazed. She smirks at him, looking him in the eyes, before wiping his lips.

"Sorry Humphrey but red looks better on me." Her smirk turns into a smile just for second before she runs off. Again. Leaving him to contemplate if maybe Blair Waldorf wasn't pure evil.

Apparently it's a thing now. He could be walking down a hall in school or walking to get a drink at a Upper East Side party and he'll be pulled into a room. She'll attack him, let his hands roam her body, wrap her thighs around his waist, have his hand bury themselves in her hair, and she'll always win. Always leave him. Always be on someone else's arm. Leaving him only to pull himself together and try and act coherent afterwards.

"Humphrey…" She sighs as his hands disappear under her school skirt. It's lunch time and he's sure that the janitors closet isn't the place to be. But Blair's there, so maybe it is.

"Blair…" He wants to tell her he hates her, wants her, probably loves her. But he can't, probably wouldn't make a difference, would make her run away faster so he clutches onto her hoping to make her lose her mind. Hopes he can make her feel like he feels.

Afterwards she stays only to adjust her skirt and fix her make up but it's more than usual so Dan uses it to his advantage. He pulls her by her elbow and slams his mouth onto her. Forcing her lips open, forcing her to open for him, and it's like exploring Pandora's Box because he's sure the worlds about to crumble, because Dan Humphrey is winning a battle against Blair Waldorf.

When he pulls away and turns to leave, he's sure the world has turned upside down.

It's a different kind of thing now. Dan's allowed to be in Blair's room, Blair can and will text him to meet her. He's no longer the prey and she's not the predator. But it's still on Blair's terms.

They talk now. Sometimes about things that are part of the foundation of their being, and sometimes about things that are just pointless.

Blair still dates but Dan is always expecting a text at the end of the night to come over, that will always come. Dan doesn't date, doesn't want anyone else. Blair probably wouldn't allow it anyways.

Blair is possessive and Dan loves it. Loves that despite all her indifference towards him, he knows that at the end Blair considers Dan hers… and soon will consider herself his.

AN: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story was initially a one-shot but inspiration struck, so I hope you guys enjoy the second part. :)

"You look amazing." The compliment is whispered to her as she is sipping champagne. Before his hot breath on her ear and his hand lightly touching her elbow would have caused her to feel light headed. But tonight the only thing affecting her head is the champagne. Still she smiles coyly at him and manages to give him a sultry look before speaking.

"Of course I do." He smirks and takes a drink of his scotch. She's having dinner with Chuck. Well technically she was supposed to have dinner with Nate, Serena, and Chuck but the blondes seemed to have gotten lost together somewhere between salads and the main course. So now it was just her and Chuck, her phone on the table vibrated alerting her to a new text… and Dan who she had been not so subtly texting all throughout dinner.

_Dan: Midnight Viewing of Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

_Blair: Can't_

_Dan: See you tomorrow?_

_Blair: Maybe_

A small twinge of regret fills her but she forces it down, because she is a Waldorf and she's sure that whatever dalliance she has ongoing with Humphrey cannot last much longer.

"Perhaps we should head back to The Palace?" A few months ago she would have at least considered the suggestion. She would have been pleased that after all Chuck Bass was coming back to her. But he just wasn't the brunette that enticed her anymore.

* * *

"Sorry Bass, can't." With a smile she slips away from the table and out the door.

She didn't run into Humphrey's arms declaring her love, no she went home and ate macaroons because, while before she would have consoled herself after a disparaging dinner in Humphrey's arms, she knows that has to stop. Senior year is coming close to an end and no longer can she just randomly hook up with lonely boy, her future is coming towards her and she has to meet it head on. So she eats macaroons.

* * *

It's a simple picture that destroys him. Blair and Chuck looking very intimate while drinking. He hates that he's taken to viewing gossip girl if only to scope out the competition. It was always blondes though, Blair liked to date blondes and come home to a brunette. That was fine as long as he was the brunette. But apparently tonight she not only went out with a different brunette but also most likely went home with him.

Dan clenched his fist. He never felt so insecure and so vulnerable as he did whenever Blair Waldorf was involved. Even when he was dating Serena it was really Blair that made him feel as if he was losing his grip on reality.

He wanted to call her, demand an explanation, beg her to tell him that he's just being paranoid and that she was at home alone. But he has some pride (perhaps not much now) so he resists the urge and instead takes out his frustration by slamming his laptop shut. He knows they're not really anything but something in him screams that Blair is _his_, that she belongs with him, next to him, because he is _hers_. He just wished she could see that.

* * *

It's been five days since that dinner with Chuck, and despite his constant packages of macaroons, flowers, vintage dresses and diamonds, she doesn't respond back. Sure everything is beautiful and grand but besides the macaroons she hasn't really bothered with examining the gifts in great detail.

She should feel adored. Having Chuck-the womanizer that no women but her can attain-constantly vying for her attention, but she can't bring herself to care. She's become focused on school and on the plans to redecorate her room, but still she slips sometimes and finds herself staring at her phone waiting for a text. Or simply scouting the courtyard at school to see how he is… how Dan is.

It's odd that he hasn't attempted to contact her yet. She wonders if she is so easy to forget? But she decides she shouldn't care because his lack of interest makes it easier to avoid her interest in him.

So she lets her guard down, she had been sure he would start to hassle her but since he hasn't she starts to relax while her heartbreaks inside. She's caught off guard as she walks down the empty hallway of her school after her meeting with the headmistresses, by a pair of arms pulling her into a lavatory. She shouldn't be surprised but she is, to se it's Dan.

"What do you want Humphrey?" She congratulates herself in successfully sounding annoyed.

"You." He has a determined look in his eyes and before she can utter a witty or scorching response she finds herself pushed against one of the cold walls. She's admonishes herself internally as all she can do is drop her things and wrap her arms around him, pulling him closer. "You're mine." He breathes on her neck, as she attempts to collect her mind. Finally she's able to distance herself somewhat.

"Don't be so possessive Humphrey." She smirks but it falls flat, when he continues his advances by slipping a hand under her shirt. As his hand reaches the lace of her bra she can only pull him closer. Before she knows it he's maneuvered her to sit atop of the sink, her shirt is fully unbuttoned and his lips are kissing down her stomach. She knows this is not a position a Waldorf should find herself in, knows she must look like a wanton slut, but as she feels Dan kissing her thighs, so close to where she needs him most. She can't bring herself to care.

"Tell me." It's not a question but a demand.

"What?" She's not sure what he wants, Dan is not the kind to withhold what she so desperately wants, and needs.

"Please tell me." He's almost begging but there's are hard tone which lets her know this is important to him. She's close to asking him what he wants to hear when she recalls his earlier words _You're mine. _It's not the first time she's heard the words, Chuck was always the possessive type but she knows Dan doesn't mean just her body. Doesn't want to reduce her to just an object he owns.

"Blair." He brings her back to reality with a bite to her thigh. She shouldn't be put in this position, she should be annoyed that he's tricked her like this. But she's not because Dan is just finishing the game she started.

"Yours, only yours." With those words she's finally allowed her release.

Afterwards he helps her down and helps her readjust her outfit. Smiling she wipes the red lipstick off his lips then fixes his school tie.

"I was ready to forget you." She doesn't see confusion in his eyes which worries her a bit.

"For Chuck." He states bitterly.

"What? No, I just… I care about you." She probably loves him, but though she might have been reduced to doing unspeakable things in a public bathroom she refuses to pour her heart out in one. What would Audrey think?

"Come on Waldorf I think some coffee and waffles sound good about now." He smiles boyishly at her and wraps his arm around her leading her out. She's not worried of who might see them for once, because coffee and waffles sound like the best thing her future can bring.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
